The Most Dumbest Matches With MK
by Mulan Ayano
Summary: Is there a tournament where the characters' fight about over stupid things? Well it's the MK Tournament.Chapter 1:Kitana VS. Mileena between both, who would win? What did they fight over? Please READ & REVIEW!


* * *

Hi everyone, this is Big Cheek Mek! Please REVIEW! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the movies. Not even Kitana, Mileena, not even Liu or the rest of the characters. But I do own this story...(!).

Category: Action/Humor

Rated:Teen (T)

**Princess Kitana VS. Mileena**

Mileena told Kitana to meet her at the Artifacts Chamber, so they settle who would win the fight. She was ready for the challenge. Kitana thought that opposite identy was going to be there, but all she heard was silence. So she put her hands on her hips, and was starting to wait for her evil twin. Five minutes have passed and she was starting to think that Mileena was a coward to show up, either that or Baraka must've killed her.

"Five minutes, no big deal." As she was waiting for another five minutes, Kitana was getting tired of waiting and thinking **VICTORY, **she shook her head and said in a low tone "I knew she was a weakling bitch, guess that's flawless victory, hmph". She never thougt that Mileena was stupid, what a shame. As she began to walk away, her legs was slowing up a little, then she stopped. Due to the fact that a negative thought just popped in her head.

_'Would if she wanted me to win? NO, I know the hoe,'_she thought. Then she start walking again, but all of a sudden she froze because more negative thoughts popped into her mind. _'Would if she jumped out of nowhere and brutally killed me? Or maybe she wanted me to think that she was a scardy-cat, and I'd leave, making me think that I won, and she pulls a plot, captures me, returns me to Shao Kahn, and lock me up for eternity,' _she startled herself with thought.

She kind of knew that she was there, because she heard a small sound by the exit, but no one was there.

"I can't just sit around, I have to look for her! No wonder it took me a while so long! She wants me to make an ass out of myself and get myself killed," Kitana spoke, prepared in her BAJI QUAN Stance. She's ready for the thirst of fighting Mileena. She heard a sound above her, but no one was there. She felt like her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Mileena! Where are you," she yelled, looking around, no answer.

"Mileena! Fight me," she yelled again, no response from Mileena.

Kitana was getting tired of waiting so long, her expectations was not what she predicted. She expected Mileena to show up first since she's so faster than Kitana. She figure that she'll beat her ass, slice her into pieces, and take her head and hang it to the wall of shame, or she'll beat her ass and torture her for the rest of her natural ugly life. She won't do her Kiss of Doom on her, because Mileena might bite her whole face off. She don't know what else to do, but deal off something. Something or someone very vaulable to her.

"Mileena, where are you! I challenge you! Who ever wins they have Liu Kang," Kitana dealed. She wanted to risk him because she knew that Mileena would except the challenge if it has something to do with Liu Kang, She knew that she liked him too, and if Mileena was there she'll say something.

"Deal I wouldn't mind I wouldn't mind keeping that strong muscular stud," Mileena agreed standing by the giant green gem. She wanted to loom in front of Kitana and stab her fatally, but she wanted the piece of action.

Kitana was alittle relieved, but kind of scared because she jumped when Mileena said something."Good, I was getting warmed up," Kitana said in her stance.

"For starters, here's alittle taste of my soar sai," Mileena said shooting her shiny sais at Kitana. She quickly pulled out her fans and dodged them. The sais fell on the floor, making those metallic sounds."What! Impossible," Mileena grunted, eyes squinched up.

"Sorry, you've missed, now it's my turn," she said in a low voice while the fans were covering her face.

She turn quickly and threw her fans in Mileena's direction with great velocity.

"Slice the twit, that was corny," she commanded her fans to do as she expected.It almost severed her, but she did the matrix. Bend all the way back and the fans got stuck on the wall by the exit. "Whoo," a voice came. "God damn! That was close," Mileena gasped in relief. "Dammit," Kitana almost had her.

Mileena ran up and kicked Kitana in her face. As she fell on the glass, Kitana lifted herself up, saw alittle view of whatMileena was to do next. As she could seeMileena came quite quickly almost stomped on Kitana's neck and mistakingly made the glass broke withall her force.Kitana jumped in the air, kicked the pinky deformed bitch in her back. Kitana ran up on her with the full power of her acceleration, punching her in the face, blood spilling from her mouth. Mileena jumps through the floor, through the ceiling, kicked Kitana on her chest, slipped into the puddle of blood. When she got up, leaving bloody prints, Mileena flipped on Kitana's head and threw her on the gem.

"Oww! You idiotic weinch," Kitana grunted.

Mileena was walking slowly towards her. "Face it you Mortal, you can't beat me! Now beg on your knees you low down-filthy-dog," Mileena commanded.

The struggling shaking Kitana, gets up slowly, bruised. "I..am not...an DOG," Kitana almost struggled to get up, but recovered. "Huh," Mileena gasped at _'Why isn't she dead yet'_

"Monkey Kick," Kitana kicked Mileena to the other side, stars flying around her head.

She noticed that Mileena wasn't getting up at all. Kitana was so happy. "I won! I WON," she cheered

A noise came from that exit again,_'Who the hell is that,'_she thought. At first it was a shadow in shining light, she couldn't with the light avoiding her view, but when she saw that person clearly, she was surprise. It was Liu Kang, but he was looking pissed.

"Liu, how long were you standing there," Kitana asked.

"Long enough to here that you a'int nothing but a unfaithful bitch," he shot back at her.

"But Liu--," Kitana was interrupted again because as soon as she said his name Mileena came up all bruised and fucked up.

"Liu Kang! You don't need my sister," Mileena said.

"I don't want your ugly ass either, and Kitana if you were faithful as you say, then why in the hell would you deal me over a damn match," Liu asked.

"But Liu Kang I won, now give me some sugar," Kitana yelled arms spread out, while Mileena looking dumb.

"Hey blue hoe, I don't want you or that mouthless pinky bitch," Liu yelled as Kitana ran up and tried to kiss him.

"Why Liu Kang, WHYYYY," Mileena whined.

"Because I don't like you, and as soon as I put my foot so far up your asses, STAY THE FUCK DOWN," Liu yelled, he was serious.

"But Liu--," Kitana cried.

"I don't wanna hear it," Liu said.

"Even though I'm hurt, but can you help me out a little," Mileena said. As soon as she said that Liu balded up his fists. Mileena gulped.

Liu ran up on Mileena, socked her in her jaw, most of her teeth feel out. "Toothless bitch," he grunted.

"Oh shit," Kitana shockly said.

Liu walked up to her, and said "Kitana...," and Kitana said "hmmm...," eyes golwing, at first til he said 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'

After when he cussed her out, he back hand smacked her and she fell next to the conquered Mileena with puddle of blood. Liu walked out and start singing "How you like me now, white teeth when I smile Mileena has some missing teeth and I cussed Kitana out! BITCHES!"

As he exited Kitana said "No Liu...NOOOO!"

And Mileena said "I'm defeated...," and fell on cautious.

**Next chapter Liu Kang and Kung Lao...**

**If you want me to write another chapter, than let me know.**


End file.
